


steve V

by captainstarspangled



Series: when team members make peter cry [30]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crying, Crying Steve Rogers, Fluff, Hurt Steve Rogers, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainstarspangled/pseuds/captainstarspangled
Summary: After Peter finds his parents fighting one day, he's on edge for a couple of weeks.He's scared to death when he comes home and finds pops crying when looking at Peggy's pictures.





	steve V

**Author's Note:**

> work number 30!!! can't believe how far we've come <3

Peter was a very sensitive kid, and he was quick to realize when there was tension in the room. 

He was seven years old when he first heard his fathers fight. It was a rough argument about a lot of things. 

Tony told Steve that he couldn't dwell in the past forever, that Bucky was a changed man now and that he couldn't expect him to not be jealous when Steve spent all of his time with his best friend. 

Peter had felt similarly to his dad. It'd been a good few weeks since he'd spent quality time with his pops who was usually 'just catching up with an old friend'. 

Steve diverted the fire away from himself and accused Tony of his lack of sleep, and how he couldn't possibly expect to lead a normal life with only two hours of downtime a night. 

The argument went on and on, and Peter just stood outside of his parents' bedroom in shock. 

At some point, after firing accusation over accusation at each other that Peter didn't even understand, Steve said: "Oh no, Tony. You do not get to cry about this. We're both in the wrong here."

The seven-year-olds heart rate picked up on speed at hearing this. His dad was crying? The argument had sounded pretty bad but it must be really, really bad if Pops made dad cry over it. 

He decided he'd heard enough, and left his spot in front of their door to run to his room and bawl his eyes out. It was clear to him that dad and pops were getting a divorce, why wouldn't they? It had happened to a lot of kids at his school before and just because Peter's parents were Avengers didn't mean they were any better at relationships. They were probably even worse. 

What the little boy did not hear that night was the reconciliation talk that his pops and dad shared.

 

It had been three weeks since Peter had overheard his parents' argument, and he felt the need to save their marriage, although there was nothing to save as the two were reconciled and happy with each other. 

What did not help Peter's fear of becoming a divorce kid was that his dad had to go on a five day trip to Los Angeles and that Bucky was over even more once he'd left. 

On the third day with Pops alone, Peter was picked up at school by his uncle Clint, rather than his Pops. Clint wouldn't tell him why Steve hadn't been there to pick him up, and the seven-year-old became very, very suspicious. 

"Jarvis, where is Pops?" Peter asked when Clint had told him to sit on the couch and watch TV until Pops would come to the living room. 

"Your father is currently in the bedroom. Would you like me to call him for you?" 

Peter shook his head. "No. Can... can you show me what he's doing?" Now Peter knew that this was a very, very hard violation against his Pops' privacy, but he was worried and just had to know what was going on. 

It took the A.I. quite a while to have the footage of Steve's and Tony's bedroom show up on screen, as if he'd been thinking about whether Peter should see or not. 

Once the footage finally showed up on the TV though, Peter watched intently. 

His pops was clearly upset: he sat on the edge of the bed, going through a photo album. His posture was slouched, he wore a shirt and sweatpants and his hair was ruffled. Peter started to worry. Usually pops was so put together, but this simply looked wrong. 

He heard Pops' phone ring over the speakers of the TV and stood up, taking a step closer to the screen. 

"Hey Tony," Pops said, his voice weak and congested, eyes glossing up. 

"No, I'm good."

"Yeah, she's gone."

"He's not back yet."

"Okay, see you," Steve said and Peter's eyes filled with tears. No 'love you' from pops?

He diverted his attention back to the screen, where his Pops had hung up the phone and was now covering his mouth with his hand, tears falling from his eyes. 

Then, the screen turned black. "I think you have seen enough, young sir," Jarvis said and Peter wondered whether it was even allowed for him to do that. 

Peter sat down on the couch again, looking at a book about quantum physics that had been lying on the couch table. In reality, he was just waiting for his Pops to emerge from the room and maybe sneak in there to look what he'd been looking at. 

After a few minutes, his pops did walk into the living room, sniffed, and told him he would be down at Bucky's for a few minutes and that if anything was to come up, he should tell Jarvis to tell him to come. 

 

Inside Pops' and dad's bedroom, Peter found the album his pops had been looking at with ease; under the bed. 

The boy opened up the book and clasped his hand over his mouth. The pictures were all in black and white. His pops was wearing a military uniform and there were pictures of him kissing a really pretty woman. 

Bucky was there, too. They were out in the woods and there were tents around and planes flying over them. Had his pops gone camping with Bucky and met someone there?" 

To Peter, it didn't occur that those pictures were over 60 years old. Granted, they had decided to wait to tell the boy who his pops really had been before he'd ended up in 2005 New York. 

 

Steve found his son a few minutes later. The boy was sitting on his and Tony's bed, sobbing silently while looking at the photo album in his lap. 

"Pete?" Steve asked, his heart breaking a little at seeing the boy cry. 

"Is it because of me?" Peter asked and wiped his nose with the back of his hand, looking up at pops. 

"Is what because of you, Peter?" Steve asked, confused and sat down next to the boy before spotting the photo album in his lap. "Oh, you found the album," Steve stated. 

"Yes, will she be my new mommy?" Peter asked and Steve suppressed a chuckle. 

"Why... What did you mean was because of you, Pete?" Steve said and took the album from the boy, closing it and putting it on the bed behind them, then faced his son again. 

"Your divorce..." Peter choked out, fidgeting with his fingers.

"What divorce?" Steve asked confused, and pulled the boy to sit in his lap. 

"I mean I... I heard you fight and now dad is gone and you were crying and why are you kissing that lady, pops?" Peter whispered the last part and Steve used his thumb to wipe away the boy's tears. 

"Oh Peter, sometimes when you live together, you get into arguments. But that doesn't mean we don't still love each other to pieces. And no, not even the argument was because of you honey. And the album... I think you're in for a history lesson," Pops said and braced himself not to break down again about Peggy's death.


End file.
